L'ironia del destino
by sasusakusara7
Summary: Come poteva chiederle una cosa simile dopo tutti i loro "trascorsi"? AU SasuSaku con accenni di ItaIzu.


N.d.A.: Eeehm… dunque… Buongiorno a tutti, sono sasusakusara7. Dopo anni trascorsi su questo sito come mera lettrice, ho deciso di "pubblicare" la seguente (stupida) storia, che avevo già proposto su un sito italiano di fanfictions. Ho messo il rating M per le situazioni, non spinte ma evocative, che ho descritto, e per essere sicura al 100% di non urtare la sensibilità di qualche minorenne "innocente". Ad ogni modo, se davvero non vi piace la coppia Ita/Izu, vi sconsiglio di proseguire la lettura, capirete il perché. XD  
Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**L'ironia del destino**

È un normalissimo pomeriggio di metà luglio, nella tranquilla città costiera di Konoha.  
La sabbia è rovente ed invadente, i fastidiosi ciottoli sulla riva vengono lambiti da un mare non propriamente limpido, e le zanzare volano incessantemente nella loro crudele caccia di ignare vittime, mentre la spiaggia è invasa da un'orda di bagnanti alla ricerca di abbronzatura e ristoro.  
Sakura Haruno si trova lì in mezzo, seduta sulla sua amata, bramata sedia sdraio, intenta a spalmarsi la sua crema solare/armatura a protezione 50: non è mai riuscita ad ottenere un bel colorito ambrato, e ormai preferisce puntare l'attenzione sulla sicurezza della pelle. Indossa un costume intero magenta e tiene saldamente allacciato in vita un pareo scarlatto: il risultato è cromaticamente stonato, ma non le importa, poiché è da un paio di anni che si è scoperta un poco insicura delle proprie gambe, tanto diverse da quelle delle modelle delle riviste di moda che le mostra la sua migliore amica Ino Yamanaka, quindi la priorità assoluta sta nel nascondere la sua "pietra dello scandalo".  
In completa onestà, ne aveva comprato uno, di pareo, magnificamente in tinta con il costume, salvo poi scoprire appena un'ora prima di uscire di casa che sua madre lo aveva tacitamente preso in prestito e che attualmente si trova, sudato ed insabbiato, nella cesta dei panni sporchi, costringendola dunque ad optare per quell'alternativa dallo sconfortante impatto visivo.  
\- Eh no, dai! Vuoi davvero startene sdraiata con addosso quel coso?! Ma non ti abbronzerai mai! – la voce squillante di Ino Yamanaka tuona all'improvviso alle sue spalle.  
Dopo un paio di secondi, la ragazza le compare davanti in tutto il suo splendore: bikini ed infradito rigorosamente abbinati nel loro viola ametista, coda alta a valorizzare i lunghi, invidiatissimi capelli biondi (naturali), occhi acquamarina che non necessitano di make up per catturare l'attenzione dei ragazzi, anche più grandi.  
Sakura, con le sue forme acerbe, che promettono di rimanere appena abbozzate ancora per molto, forse per sempre, sa di non poter competere con la coetanea che, seppure solo quattordicenne, ha iniziato già da un paio di anni a mutare in una giovane donna dall'aspetto più che notevole. Dovrebbe essere abituata, ormai, ad essere considerata "quella brutta", ma l'idea la mortifica e la rattrista, nonostante tutto. Però Ino rimane l'amica del cuore, con cui è cresciuta, con la quale scherza con battute che esclusivamente loro due possono capire, quella cui si possono confessare segreti, ansie, paure e sogni, e lei le vuole un bene sfrenato che sa essere ricambiato, e questo la conforta e le basta, almeno per ora.  
\- Con la crema solare che mi sono messa non mi abbronzerei comunque – risponde scrollando le spalle, mentre l'altra le porge il cono gelato preconfezionato che ha comprato al bar appositamente per lei – e poi, stesa così, con il pareo che mi copre le gambe, non sembro quasi un'ammaliante sirena?! – conclude assumendo una posa plastica, tipo Rose in Titanic durante la celeberrima scena del ritratto.  
Scoppiano entrambe a ridere fragorosamente, incuranti della signora vagamente infastidita che, accanto a loro, sta tentando di risolvere un difficile sudoku sotto un ombrellone.  
Mentre Ino incomincia a spalmarsi la sua protezione solare, Sakura scarta il gelato e, mettendo metodicamente l'involucro in un sacchettino di carta, che in seguito getterà nella raccolta differenziata, si accinge a gustarlo.  
Il subitaneo, paradisiaco refrigerio è un come un balsamo per le papille gustative. Vorrebbe procedere lentamente, ma sotto la tortura degli inesorabili raggi del sole il dolce si squaglia in fretta, perciò è costretta a sbrigarsi. In pochi minuti raggiunge il bordo del cono e proprio mentre si accinge a compiere il suo abituale rito viene interrotta dall'occhiata attenta e dalla voce guardinga dell'amica sulla sdraio accanto a lei.  
\- Eeehm… Sakura… Hai intenzione di mangiare il cono come al solito? –  
La domanda la coglie alla sprovvista.  
\- Certo, perché me lo chiedi? –  
L'altra si massaggia le tempie, frustrata.  
\- Possibile che sul serio non ci trovi niente di strano? –  
Sakura la guarda sinceramente interdetta.  
Da tempo immemore il suo modo di mangiare un cono è rimasto immutato: avendo una particolare predilezione per la cialda, negli anni ha sviluppato un infallibile sistema per assicurarsi di poterla gustare per ultima, una volta finito il gelato al suo interno. La procedura è semplice: dopo aver leccato il freddo dolce fino ad aver raggiunto il bordo, ne circonda la circonferenza con le labbra, applicando quindi costanti e brevi suzioni per far sì che la rimanente parte si stacchi dalle pareti interne, procedendo infine ad ingollarla soddisfatta. Il risultato è ogni volta perfetto, affinato dalla pratica che ha esercitato sin da piccola.  
Ino ha sempre assistito a quello spettacolo, ma solo di recente, per qualche motivo che sfugge alla sua immaginazione, ha cominciato a muovere obiezioni e ad apparire sinceramente in imbarazzo quando l'amica compie quell'atto, soprattutto se in pubblico.  
Capendo che Sakura, per l'ennesima volta, non ha intuito il doppio senso di quell'abitudine equivoca, la Yamanaka si alza e afferma, frustrata: - Spero che un giorno ti renderai conto di ciò che fai… Io intanto mi tuffo un po' in acqua – poi, rivolgendo uno sguardo di sottecchi al dessert nelle mani dell'Haruno, bofonchia, con le gote lievemente tinte di un rosa più vivido – Certo che scegliere il gusto panna non aiuta… -  
Sakura la vede allontanarsi a passo svelto e deciso verso la riva del mare, le infradito che affondano nella sabbia senza nulla togliere alla falcata sicura della ragazza, una delle tante fonti di benevola invidia nei suoi confronti.  
Alzando le spalle con indifferenza, avvicina la bocca al bordo del cono e comincia a succhiare. Come da programma, il gelato comincia a staccarsi, e proprio mentre sta per ingoiare la prima porzione, con la coda dell'occhio vede, a pochi metri da lei, alla sua destra, un gruppo di ragazzi suoi coetanei che scherzano e si spintonano bonariamente tra loro.  
Li riconosce immediatamente: sono compagni di scuola che frequentano un'altra sezione, ma essendo particolarmente popolari il loro nome è noto praticamente a tutti gli studenti del loro istituto.  
La voce squillante ed un po' gracchiante, da ragazzo in piena evoluzione adolescenziale, del biondo del gruppo, Naruto Uzumaki, è il primo segnale sonoro che le arriva alle orecchie. È il più basso tra i quattro, ma la proporzione dei suoi arti dà l'impressione che diventerà uno spilungone, ed il suo incarnato sembra sempre leggermente abbronzato, tanto d'estate quanto d'inverno, il che fa risaltare ancora di più gli occhi di un azzurro intenso, grandissimi. È anche il "pagliaccio" della comitiva: i voti scolastici sono perpetuamente al limite della sufficienza, di modo da assicurargli la promozione senza particolari sacrifici in termini di fatica sui libri, e non perde occasione per ridere e bighellonare, tuttavia la sua indole è buona ed altruista, e Sakura deve ammettere di non averlo mai visto prendere in giro malignamente qualcuno.  
Alla sua sinistra è schierato quello che si può definire il suo esatto opposto: Shikamaru Nara, capelli neri legati in un codino molto alto, occhi scuri dal taglio sottile ed atteggiamento svogliato ed indolente ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, è il genio assoluto dell'istituto, e il suo unico ostacolo ad un brillante futuro pare essere l'invincibile accidia.  
Al suo fianco vi è il ragazzo che lei conosce meno. Ricorda solo il nome, Sai, e la sua fama di tipo dal sarcasmo diretto e tagliente, senza filtri, che sovente sfocia nella pura maleducazione; neppure il bell'aspetto (altezza superiore alla media, capelli scuri impeccabilmente lisci e curati, occhi dello stesso colore dalla forma elegante, pelle diafana e priva di imperfezioni) riesce ad impedire a Sakura di nutrire un'istintiva antipatia nei suoi confronti.  
Poi, appena un passo dietro Naruto, c'è _lui_.  
_Sasuke Uchiha_.  
Il centro assoluto di tutte le attenzioni, assolutamente non ricambiate, delle studentesse della loro scuola.  
Si muove camminando sulla sabbia con passo indifferente e sinuoso, lo sguardo altrettanto disinteressato si mantiene lontano, lungo la linea dell'orizzonte disegnata dal mare, e pare non ascoltare le chiacchiere dei compagni.  
Silenzioso ed algido, come sempre.  
Sakura ne ammira i serici capelli corvini, acconciati in modo da sfidare la gravità sulla nuca e perfettamente pettinati ai lati, gli occhi penetranti, bruni come la notte, il naso aristocratico e la bocca appena imbronciata, dall'arco di Cupido precisamente disegnato. Il fisico snello e le promettenti proporzioni bilanciate lasciano presagire che, anche in futuro, la sua avvenenza sarà indiscussa.  
Come tutte le coetanee, anche lei ha una innocente ed innocua cotta per il ragazzo. Non è solo l'aspetto esteriore ad attrarla, ma soprattutto l'atteggiamento adulto, che denota una maturità inusuale in un quattordicenne. Proveniente da una delle famiglie più rispettate ed in vista della città, probabilmente ha ricevuto una disciplina ferrea che ne ha acuito la saggezza e la capacità di riflessione, proprio come il fratello maggiore Itachi.  
Persino Ino ha tentato più volte di accattivarsi le simpatie del giovane Uchiha, ogni sforzo culminando tuttavia in fallimento. Sakura non ha mai neppure osato incrociare il suo sguardo, tantomeno rivolgergli la parola. Si limita talvolta ad osservarlo da lontano, quando è sicura che nessuno si accorga di lei, affinché possa evitare di essere ridicolizzata per quell'infatuazione impossibile.  
Mentre è intenta a guardare il gruppetto (o più precisamente un membro di esso), il gelato alla panna all'interno del cono ha cominciato a squagliarsi sotto il torrido sole estivo e Sakura di vede costretta a riprendere le sue precedenti mansioni. Riavvicina le labbra al bordo ed inclina un poco la testa verso l'alto, per aiutare il dolce a scenderle in gola con la complicità della forza di gravità. Un piccolo rivolo di lattiginoso dessert ormai completamente sciolto le scivola al lato sinistro della bocca, e proprio quando si accinge a fermarsi per ripulirsi, una voce divertita la sorprende alla sua destra.  
\- Wow, _servizietto completo_, eh? – il commento di Sai cattura l'attenzione degli altri.  
\- Che ti prende? – domanda un po' scocciato Shikamaru.  
Sai la indica spudoratamente.  
\- Quella lì ha appena fatto molto, _molto_ felice un cono gelato, non so se mi spiego – risponde ammiccando.  
Tre paia di occhi la fissano mentre lei rimane immobile, interdetta. Dopo qualche secondo, Naruto pare capire l'allusione e a stento trattiene le lacrime dal ridere, Shikamaru, distoglie la vista, più che altro imbarazzato.  
Ma è solo guardando l'espressione inorridita, nient'affatto divertita e forse un poco disgustata di Sasuke Uchiha che Sakura finalmente comprende la frecciata di Sai, le parole di Ino e quanto quella scena possa sembrare ambigua.  
Come, come ha fatto a non rendersene conto finora?!  
Mannaggia alla sua sovrumana ingenuità!  
La vergogna è totalizzante.  
La sua reazione è istantanea: rigidamente scatta in piedi, con le gote ormai rubiconde per la figuraccia, per poi dare la schiena al gruppo di ragazzi, a cui nel frattempo si sono aggiunti alcuni passanti, anche loro intenti a ridere con cattiveria a sue spese.  
L'ammaliante sirena si tramuta quindi in agile lepre e balza via, zigzagando in un mare di ombrelloni, sdraio ed asciugamani stesi sulla sabbia, fino a rifugiarsi nella sua cabina fintanto che non si sia assicurata che il peggio è passato.  
Quella è stata la prima volta che Sakura Haruno si è trovata faccia a faccia con Sasuke Uchiha.  
Un disastro completo.

XXX

\- Mi rifiuto di fare una cosa simile solo perché sei rimasta al verde – sentenzia Sakura incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Lancia un'occhiata al grande cancello di ferro di fronte a lei e all'albero di mimosa che si erge immediatamente dietro di esso. I rami carichi di piccoli e tondeggianti fiori color paglierino ondeggiano morbidamente nella docile brezza marzolina.  
Ino la trapassa con il suo più penetrante sguardo.  
\- Domani è la festa della donna, e io non mi presenterò davanti a mia madre a mani vuote –  
\- Dovevi pensarci prima – ribatte prontamente.  
\- Avevo già speso tutta la paghetta, e non pensavo che questa settimana i miei non me l'avrebbero data per quel quattro e mezzo in disegno tecnico! – il tono di voce della Yamanaka tradisce una nota di disperazione.  
\- Appunto, se avessi studiato non ti avrebbero punita. Io non mi arrampico su quel cancello solo per permetterti di rubare un ramo di mimosa da regalare a tua madre! –  
\- Sakura, ti prego! E poi, non è rubare: è il giardino dei miei nonni, mi avevano promesso di lasciarmi le chiavi per prendere liberamente tutta la mimosa che volevo, ma sono partiti per la vacanza che il nonno ha regalato alla nonna e se ne sono dimenticati! –  
Neppure l'espressione implorante dell'amica riesce a smuovere la sua convinzione.  
\- La tua idea è stupida. Tua madre ha un doppione delle chiavi del cancello, no? Prendilo in prestito –  
\- Se glielo chiedo così all'improvviso si insospettirà, e voglio farle una sorpresa. Le tiene sempre in quella sua borsa da cui non si separa mai, è escluso che possa prenderle – fa una breve pausa drammatica – Dai, Sakura, ma che ti costa! –  
\- Io. Non. Mi. Arrampico – è il suo lapidario commento.  
\- Tranquilla, lo farò io, tanto sono quella più agile e leggera –  
Quella rassicurazione-frecciatina viene accolta da un glaciale, letale silenzio, e a quel punto ogni autocontrollo di Ino crolla.  
A mani giunte, supplica: - Sakura, non puoi abbandonare la tua migliore amica così, nel momento del bisogno! Aiutami, ti prego! Tipregotipregotipregotipregotipr-  
\- Ok, mi hai convinto! Basta! Adesso dacci un taglio! – si arrende infine, per salvaguardare quel poco di sanità mentale rimastale dopo tutti gli anni passati insieme alla Yamanaka.  
Sakura è una quindicenne iscritta al secondo anno di liceo scientifico, frequentato con dedizione e profitto. È una ragazza un po' introversa, ma che può comunque contare su un ristretto gruppo di cari amici, ai quali si è da qualche tempo unito Naruto Uzumaki.  
Si è avvicinato a lei un giorno, all'improvviso, e, dopo essersi profusamente scusato ed essersi autoeletto "il più grande imbecille di tutti i tempi" (insieme, ha aggiunto, a Sai), le ha chiesto se c'era la speranza, per loro due, di diventare amici. La sincerità di ogni suo gesto l'ha convinta a dargli una chance, e Sakura non se ne è pentita. Naruto è un ragazzo simpatico e solare, il buon umore sembra accompagnarlo costantemente, e spesso contagia i suoi interlocutori. Talvolta si aggrega anche Shikamaru Nara, che si è dimostrato, dopotutto, un tipo affidabile e con i piedi per terra, con cui Sakura parla volentieri.  
L'unico che rimane immancabilmente distante è Sasuke Uchiha, sempre impeccabile, bellissimo ed ammiratissimo, e sempre altrettanto scostante. È tra i migliori del liceo, uno studente impegnato, serio e benestante; ormai Ino ha rinunciato a corteggiarlo nel suo solito modo sfacciato e palese, e si limita a sostenere che, se il loro destino sarà quello di stare assieme, allora lui un giorno, come per magia, si accorgerà di lei e, da bravo cavaliere, tenterà di conquistarla.  
Sakura, dal canto suo, ha smesso perfino di sognare in termini romantici.  
Come previsto, la sua figura è rimasta quasi androgina, con fianchi stretti ed un seno appena accennato; la fronte tanto, troppo spaziosa è un cruccio che non la abbandona mai, ed il quotidiano confronto con lo specchio è un supplizio avvilente. Prova a mascherare la mancanza di forme con felpe larghe e jeans dal taglio mascolino, come fossero un'armatura per proteggersi da se stessa, dal suo detestatissimo corpo. Ino ha tentato ripetutamente di convincerla a non ossessionarsi con quelle che lei definisce "paranoie assurde", di guardare invece ai suoi moltissimi pregi, invano.  
Tutto ciò si ripercuote sul suo carattere, acuendone l'insicurezza: viene considerata una ragazzina introversa e schiva, e soltanto gli amici più fidati sanno che sotto quell'apparenza si nasconde una persona più gentile e socievole.  
\- Lo sapevo! Ora riconosco la mia _generosissima_ Sakura! Graziegraziegrazie! – Ino la abbraccia riconoscente, riportandola al presente e al problema da risolvere.  
Il piano per ottenere la "mimosa salva-festa-della-donna" è semplice, e le due ragazze entrano subito in azione. Ino si siede sulle spalle di Sakura, poi cerca di afferrare il bordo superiore del cancello per cominciare l'arrampicata.  
Deve presto affrontare l'amara realtà. - Uffa, non ci arrivo! – si lamenta con tono deluso.  
\- E io che ci posso fare?! Questa è l'ultima volta che mi faccio "intortare" … D'ora in avanti, non mi lascio più convincere ad uscire con te poco prima di un giorno di festa… - bofonchia spingendo le spalle più in alto che può per guadagnare anche solo pochi millimetri.  
\- Esagerata! Se ci pensi bene, è anche un po' colpa tua. Se mi avessi imprestato i soldi, ora non saremmo in questa situazione! –  
\- Scusa se ho speso i _miei_ risparmi per fare un bel regalo a _mia_ madre, senza immaginare che tu fossi rimasta a secco – ribatte sarcastica, aiutandosi con le mani per sollevare di un altro po' l'amica.  
Ino si sbraccia con impegno.  
\- Porca miseria, non riesco ad aggrapparmi bene… Non ce la fai a sforzarti ancora di più? E dire che ho sempre creduto che il tuo animale guida fosse il toro… Che delusione… -  
Da dove esce fuori questa storia?!  
Per la sorpresa per poco non perde la presa sulle cosce dell'altra.  
\- Cheee…?! –  
\- Ma sì, l'idea che ognuno di noi ha uno spirito guida, non l'hai mai sentita? – Ino prova ad allungare ulteriormente il braccio destro in direzione della sommità del cancello – Cavolo, se solo potessi salirti con i piedi sulle spalle… -  
\- Tanto ormai la mia dignità è già andata a farsi benedire, eh? Comunque, dubito fortemente che tu abbia afferrato correttamente il concetto di animale guida –  
\- No, senti qua, tu hai la forza fisica del toro, mentre io ho l'agilità scattante del puma e l'elegante leggiadria della libellula. Fila, non credi?! –  
\- Adesso ti mollo –  
\- Se io cado a picco tu verrai con me, Haruno – recita la Yamanaka con aria da cattivo dei film.  
Sakura alza gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Quindi il toro sarebbe il mio animale guida, eh?! E io che credevo fosse lo stercorario, sai, visto che sto spingendo una… -  
\- Ok ok, ho capito, e ringrazia la mia magnanimità, che mi impedisce di offendermi… -  
\- E dimmi un po', la magnanimità l'hai ereditata dalla libellula o dal puma?! –  
Ino non controbatte e sbuffa spazientita dopo l'ennesimo fallimento. - Così non ci riusciremo mai. Fammi provare in questo modo –  
La Yamanaka si sposta improvvisamente: tenendosi alle sbarre del cancello, scosta le cosce dalle spalle di Sakura e tenta di mettervisi in equilibrio con le ginocchia, per conquistare quei pochi centimetri che le servono. L'idea potrebbe anche essere buona, ma il movimento repentino ed inaspettato sbilancia l'Haruno.  
Accade tutto in un secondo.  
Sakura si piega istintivamente un po' in avanti, e le ginocchia di Ino scivolano dalle sue spalle: la Yamanaka si aggrappa ancora più forte alle sbarre, ma perde l'equilibrio ed il fondoschiena finisce "comodamente seduto" sullo zigomo sinistro dell'amica.  
Il collo di Sakura riceve un tremendo colpo di frusta, e solo l'automatico intervento delle braccia, che si flettono per distribuire parte del peso della bionda sugli avambracci, scongiura ulteriori danni.  
\- INO! CHE! CACCHIO! FAI! – ruggisce per la rabbia ed il dolore.  
-Scusa, non immaginavo… però tecnicamente sei tu che ti sei abbassata… Ehi, guarda! Guancia a "guancia"! Quasi come nel ballo del mattone! – sdrammatizza l'altra.  
\- Ino, ti consiglio di fare il test del palloncino ai tuoi animali guida, perché devono essere ubriachi… -  
\- Ma no, dai! Ho solo perso un attimo l'equilibrio! Devo semplicemente ritrovare il baricentro, ecco! –  
\- Sì, certo, prova all'Ufficio Oggetti Smarriti… - conclude lei roteando gli occhi.  
La posizione, oltre che scomoda e dolorosa, è anche particolarmente infelice; per quanto la consideri la sua migliore amica (e a dire il vero in quel preciso frangente anche quella definizione è in serio dubbio) Sakura non ha mai desiderato entrare "a stretto contatto" con quel determinato "lato" di Ino.  
Mentre la bionda è tutta impegnata nella sua attività di ricalcolo del baricentro, alle loro spalle si sente un suono strano, come di un'esclamazione trattenuta.  
Entrambe si fermano.  
Con estremo sforzo, Sakura riesce a voltarsi di un quarto di giro per vedere cosa è stato.  
A quel punto si blocca del tutto, congelata.  
Sasuke Uchiha, in tuta sportiva e con i capelli inumiditi da una recente doccia, le osserva esterrefatto, la mascella che lotta per non crollare spalancata davanti a siffatta scena.  
\- Oh, ciao Sasuke! Come va? – cinguetta l'amica, perfettamente a suo agio anche in quella circostanza.  
Il ragazzo, borsa sportiva a tracolla e cellulare in mano, è comprensibilmente stupito e non sembra aver intenzione di rispondere.  
Sakura è troppo impegnata a tentare di sollevare alla svelta Ino dalla sua faccia per dire qualcosa, il peso dell'amica che le sta via via sfiancando braccia e collo. Le pare che Sasuke la stia scrutando con intensità, tuttavia dopo qualche secondo tira dritto e prosegue con camminata meccanica sul suo cammino, senza proferire parola.  
\- Incredibile, non mi ha neppure salutato! Che modi! Se solo non fosse così bello non se lo filerebbe nessuna, dai retta a me… - commenta l'altra, ricominciando la sua arrampicata come se nulla fosse accaduto. Questa volta riesce a mettere saldamente le ginocchia sulle sue spalle, ed un'esclamazione di trionfo le scappa dalle labbra.  
Sakura è fuori di sé.  
\- Ma non capisci in che stato ci ha trovate! Come minimo penserà che stessimo tentando di entrare per rubare! –  
Ino si alza con la forza delle braccia e, facendo leva con i piedi sulle spalle dell'Haruno, questa volta riesce a raggiungere la cima del cancello, quindi, con un piccolo sforzo aggiuntivo, si siede infine sulla sommità.  
Sospira, soddisfatta di aver raggiunto il suo scopo, poi si degna di rispondere.  
\- No, non preoccuparti. Frequenta la palestra qua vicino, quando vengo dai nonni lo vedo passare sempre. Sa benissimo che questa casa è della mia famiglia –  
\- Ma… ma… sembrava comunque un'azione losca! E non ti rendi conto in che posizione eravamo! Oddio che figura… - si lamenta portandosi le mani al viso paonazzo dalla vergogna.  
\- Eh beh, in effetti, ti stavo proprio seduta sulla faccia… Vabbè, chissenefrega: se per lui è un problema, sono affari suoi, no?! – ragiona la Yamanaka, troppo contenta di poter finalmente agguantare un agognato ramoscello di mimosa.  
\- Tu non hai senso della vergogna! –  
\- E tu ne hai troppo! Rilassati, vivi e lascia vivere! – conclude saltando giù con agilità.  
Ma Sakura non ci riesce.  
Quella è la seconda volta che incontra Sasuke Uchiha, ed il risultato non è stato migliore di quello dell'anno precedente.

XXX

"Le giornate si sono decisamente allungate" pensa Sakura mentre scende assieme all'amica dall'autobus. È la prima settimana di maggio, e alle sei del pomeriggio il cielo è ancora perfettamente azzurro. Ha passato due ore in biblioteca a studiare, mentre la Yamanaka cercava materiale per la sua tesina.  
È all'ultimo anno di liceo, e gli esami di maturità sono vicinissimi. La frenesia del ripasso è dilagante, ed anche gli studenti solitamente più svogliati sono in fermento: Naruto ha monopolizzato i suoi ultimi quattro fine settimana supplicandola di concedergli delle lezioni di recupero, dato che Shikamaru è troppo pigro per insegnare e Sasuke non sa spiegare. L'Uzumaki non è per nulla bravo a scuola, penalizzato dalla sua indomabile iperattività, però è uno dei suoi amici più cari, e Sakura non ha avuto la crudeltà di rifiutare. Lei non ha bisogno di ripassi intensivi, ma l'incognita degli esami è uno spauracchio universale, ed è sempre meglio studiare troppo piuttosto che troppo poco, almeno secondo lei.  
Non vede l'ora di lasciarsi alle spalle il liceo, di cambiare aria, e la prospettiva di conoscere una nuova realtà come l'università la fa sentire viva. Poter ripartire da zero, senza le insicurezze che l'hanno tormentata durante la sua adolescenza e che l'hanno spinta a rinchiudersi in se stessa. Ringrazia la presenza di due persone frizzanti e solari nella sua vita come Ino e Naruto, che le hanno voluto sinceramente bene e le sono stati accanto per tutto questo tempo. Ma sente il bisogno di voltare pagina, di ricostruire la sua esistenza. Di rinascere.  
\- Ecco, io rimango qui – dice all'altra, ridestandosi dalle proprie riflessioni ed indicando la libreria a pochi passi dalla fermata dell'autobus. Anche lei deve trovare della bibliografia per la sua tesina, e preferisce cercare lì: ha l'abitudine di appuntare note ed evidenziare i volumi di testo, quindi crede sia meglio acquistare quello che le serve piuttosto che prenderlo in prestito.  
Ino annuisce e si risistema la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla: è riuscita a recuperare i libri che le servono, ed ora deve sopportare il peso della sua "vittoria", tuttavia questo non le impedisce di rimanere ancora qualche minuto a confabulare con l'amica.  
\- Sai – interviene all'improvviso – ieri ho incontrato Naruto in centro, e non indovinerai mai… -  
Questo cattura l'attenzione di Sakura: loro tre si conoscono ormai da anni, si può dire che siano ottimi amici, però Ino non ha mai mostrato interesse a parlare del biondo, avendo sempre preferito il migliore amico di lui, Sasuke Uchiha, che al contrario è rimasto estraneo alla loro combriccola. Gli unici in grado di avvicinarlo davvero si sono dimostrati essere, nel corso degli anni, Naruto Uzumaki ed il genio del liceo Shikamaru Nara.  
Ovviamente, lei non ha mai tentato di parlargli, complici le due precedenti figuracce di cui era stata protagonista davanti agli occhi del moro, e il suo è rimasto il vago ricordo di un'ammirazione distante ed inconfessabile.  
La voce della Yamanaka la riporta alla realtà: - … si è trovato una ragazza! –  
\- Chi? –  
\- Ma come "chi"?! Naruto, no?! Di chi stavo parlando, secondo te? E dovevi vedere che carina che era, pareva una fusione tra una bambolina di porcellana ed una modella in miniatura! Sembrava anche simpatica, un po' timida forse, ma così quei due si compensano… E poi aveva un colore di occhi particolarissimo, pensa che non so neppure descrivertelo con precisione… -  
Ecco, è partita, annegata nell'impetuoso mare del pettegolezzo.  
Urge correre ai ripari.  
\- Sono felice per lui – taglia corto l'Haruno, e in cuor suo è davvero contenta per l'amico – Ora però devo andare, ho bisogno di cercare materiale per la bibliografia… -  
\- Sai chi è che non ho mai visto con nessuna? – la interrompe noncurante l'altra, per poi proseguire, implacabile – Sasuke… Già, quel tipo è un mistero, non capisco se abbia una vita sentimentale moooolto discreta, o se semplicemente sia asessuale –  
Sakura si porta una mano sulla fronte ed alza gli occhi al cielo: aveva sperato di essere riuscita a scamparla, ma il chiacchiericcio di Ino Yamanaka è un'arma potente e temibile, quasi sempre inarrestabile.  
Infatti prosegue, improvvisamente sconvolta: - … o magari ha _guadato il fiume_! –  
Quell'uscita la rende perplessa, e per un attimo Sakura dimentica la sua tesina.  
– Eeeh?! Ma come parli? –  
\- Ma sì, dai! Magari ha "guadato il fiume", cioè, voglio dire, forse è "passato all'altra sponda" … Capisci adesso? –  
Questa volta non può fare a meno di sospirare, mentalmente stremata: - Non mi sembra neppure che sia mai stato pizzicato in atteggiamenti "compromettenti" con qualche ragazzo… E poi non ci sarebbe nulla di male, no? E _per concludere_ – spera che all'amica non sia sfuggita la sfumatura esasperata di quelle due parole – sono solo affari suoi cosa fa e con chi va, finché non fa del male a nessuno… -  
\- No, perché se fosse così… - l'amica non pare averla ascoltata, ed ha assunto un'espressione a metà strada tra il torvo ed il meditabondo – Tu sicuramente saresti la più avvantaggiata. Sei piatta come una sogliola, potresti quasi tranquillamente passare per un ragazzo… magari un po' effemminato… -  
Adesso ha toccato il tasto dolente.  
Anche se ha smesso di crucciarsi per le sue forme non propriamente sbocciate, sentirsi paragonare ad un maschio la infastidisce: non avrà una quinta di reggiseno, ma i suoi lineamenti del viso sono dolci, aggraziati, e una donna non è tale solo se maggiorata; esistono diverse tipologie di fisico femminile, e tutte possono avere il loro fascino, dopotutto.  
\- Che vuoi farci, Ino, è l'antico binomio filosofico tra forma e materia… - commenta con una punta di sarcasmo – Ci sono donne cui sono toccate le forme – indica la bionda davanti a lei – ed altre cui è stata data la materia grigia – e conclude portandosi un dito ad indicare la sua fronte.  
\- Ehi! – Ino le risponde con una bonaria spinta della spalla – Si può anche essere belle ed intelligenti e brutte e stupide, rammenta donna filosofa! Rammenta! –  
Finiscono entrambe col ridere tra loro, come sempre.  
La Yamanaka si decide finalmente a salutarla, e Sakura entra senza indugio nella libreria. L'arredamento è caratterizzato da un design moderno, l'illuminazione chiara permette di trovare facilmente i libri, divisi in sezioni differenti per genere e materia. Il negozio si distribuisce su due piani, la narrativa e la letteratura si trovano al primo, mentre una scala in acciaio conduce di sopra, alla saggistica e manualistica.  
Sakura sale le scale con sicurezza: sa già dove andare. La stanza al secondo piano ha le pareti color zafferano e gli scaffali sfilano ordinatamente in linee verticali, ognuno catalogato per materia. La sezione di storia antica si trova a cinque fila dall'entrata, di fronte a quella di arte ed architettura classiche.  
Comincia a scorrere in rapida successione i titoli dei libri, finché non trova l'argomento che le interessa. Ci sono cinque monografie su Alessandro Magno, e Sakura le sfoglia pazientemente una per una, fino a richiudere l'ultimo tomo, delusa. Nessuno di quei libri contiene quello che cerca. Ogni volume riporta con grande dovizia di particolari ogni aspetto del personaggio dal punto di vista del conquistatore, del guerriero il cui talento militare e strategico lo hanno portato più in là di quanto chiunque potesse immaginare, al suo tempo. Non è questo ciò che le serve: vuole incentrare la sua tesina sull'ellenismo, e ha bisogno di approfondire il lato umano dell'eroe, la sua curiosità verso i popoli che ha unificato sotto il suo comando, che ha permesso alle varie culture di non estinguersi, bensì di incontrarsi, di comunicare e di portare in seguito, di conseguenza, alla nascita della cultura ellenistica. Analizzare l'_uomo_ oltre il condottiero. È sicura che esista una manualistica in proposito, magari nella sezione della storia della letteratura antica.  
Mentre ripone sullo scaffale l'ultima monografia, con la coda dell'occhio vede salire dalla scala una commessa sui quarant'anni e dall'aria solerte. Richiama la sua attenzione dicendole che sta cercando libri su Alessandro Magno. La donna le indica tutta sorridente quelli da lei già consultati, per cui Sakura è rapida nel rispondere.  
\- No, non mi interessano – scuote la testa – Sono pieni di informazioni su battaglie che non mi servono. Desideravo altro. Volevo leggere di Alessandro Magno _come uomo_ – conclude agitando inconsciamente la mano destra, come se stesse soppesando qualcosa, quasi a sottolineare l'importanza dell'essere umano sul guerriero.  
La commessa la guarda spersa per alcuni interminabili secondi, dopodiché assume una posa impettita e le risponde, con una punta di insofferenza nella voce: - No, signorina, noi non teniamo _quel genere _di libri – infine gira i tacchi e si allontana senza aggiungere altro.  
Sakura aggrotta la fronte perplessa, ed il significato delle parole della donna le arriva solamente in un secondo momento, come una folgorazione.  
_Niente letteratura erotica a sfondo storico per te, ragazza. Se vuoi leggere un porno vai da un'altra parte_.  
Possibile che la sua frase potesse essere così tanto fraintesa? Dove ha sbagliato?! Non è stata forse la commessa ad aver avuto un po' troppa fantasia?  
È nel piano adibito alla manualistica! Se avesse cercato quel tipo di letteratura, non sarebbe certo andata lì!  
Sakura distoglie lo sguardo, totalmente imbarazzata, e solo allora si rende conto che c'è un altro cliente lì accanto, nella sezione di arte ed architettura classica. Un ragazzo dai capelli corvini tiene in mano un volume sulla pittura e scultura greca. È molto probabile che anche lui sia alla ricerca di materiale aggiuntivo per la tesina della maturità, dato che è un suo coetaneo.  
Dato che è un eccellente studente.  
Dato che è un perfezionista.  
Dato che è Sasuke Uchiha.  
Sakura spalanca la bocca ignominiosamente, non sa neppure lei se per la sorpresa o per l'ennesima vergogna, e riesce appena a scorgere l'occhiata raggelante che l'altro le rivolge, mentre si volta e si allontana scuotendo la testa tra sé, dirigendosi con il libro in mano al piano di sotto, verso le casse.  
A quanto pare, anche lui ha equivocato le sue parole.  
Sakura guarda quella figura di spalle e si sente come un imputato che abbia appena ricevuto la sua condanna definitiva all'ergastolo.  
È la terza volta che si trova faccia a faccia con Sasuke Uchiha, ed ogni speranza di potergli parlare è ormai indubbiamente perduta.

XXX

È una sera di metà luglio, e Sakura è una giovane studentessa universitaria appena ventenne che ha da poco concluso il suo primo anno accademico. Si è iscritta a medicina in una grande città a due ore di treno di distanza da Konoha, e vive in un piccolo monolocale vicino alla facoltà. Ha respirato un'aria diversa, più adulta, e si sente anche lei più matura, più sicura di sé.  
Non si vergogna più del proprio aspetto, anzi, si trova a suo agio in un corpo che ha imparato ad apprezzare: le piacciono i suoi capelli rosa, tanto particolari, che tiene ordinati in un taglio corto e sbarazzino, i grandi occhi smeraldini, che mette in risalto con un velo di mascara sulle ciglia lunghe, ed è fiera della sua figura leggiadra ed elegante, che le permette di indossare camicette anche leggermente aderenti senza risultare volgare.  
Non nasconde più le gambe (non va in giro svestita, certo, ma talvolta si concede un paio di pantaloni corti o qualche gonna sopra il ginocchio): adesso sono toniche grazie alla sua abitudine di correre almeno una mezz'ora tutte le mattine, e non invidia più le modelle, super- truccate e spesso ritoccate digitalmente, costrette ad inutili e dannosi sacrifici e non di rado talmente ossessionate dal loro aspetto da assicurarsi parti del corpo in caso un incidente sfiguri la loro unica fonte di guadagno.  
Consapevole del suo valore, ha sviluppato un carattere più deciso e spigliato, che ha portato alcuni compagni di corso a definirla "solare ed arguta". Per la prima volta nella vita si trova a suo agio nella propria pelle.  
È finalmente in pace con se stessa.  
Approfittando della pausa dagli studi e reduce da una cruenta sessione di esami, si è lasciata convincere, tornata a Konoha, a partecipare alla festa di laurea di Itachi Uchiha, fratello maggiore di Sasuke. Ha terminato il suo percorso accademico con il massimo dei voti ed i signori Uchiha hanno dato il nullaosta per un party colossale nella loro altrettanto imponente villa, decidendo di dare fiducia alla loro prole e di lasciarli liberi per tutta la serata.  
Sfruttando l'amicizia con il fratello minore, Naruto si è autoinvitato e ha trascinato con sé la sua ragazza (che Sakura ha avuto modo di conoscere e che è effettivamente una persona meravigliosa), lei ed Ino, che a sua volta ha portato il suo partner "artista", Sai. È cambiato molto rispetto a quando era un quattordicenne con l'hobby per i doppi sensi, ed ora, dopo avere scoperto una passione per la pittura durante il liceo, studia all'Accademia di Belle Arti e dimostra un animo più dolce e sensibile; Ino ne è innamorata follemente, e se lo sguardo del ragazzo ne è un indizio, tutto quell'amore è ampiamente ricambiato.  
Il gruppo è riunito nel salone principale, dove musica, bibite alcoliche e persone si confondono in un miscuglio vagamente caotico. Non tutti gradiscono quello scenario, lei per prima, senza contare che preferirebbe evitare di incontrare un certo Uchiha minor. Dai racconti di Naruto ha appreso che sta studiando Economia in una prestigiosa università privata, nella stessa città di lei, e coabita in un piccolo appartamento insieme a Shikamaru, iscritto invece a Fisica, anche lui presente alla festa assieme alla compagna.  
Ogni volta che l'Uchiha viene menzionato, un brivido le corre lungo la schiena: è vero, attualmente è più spigliata, eppure ciò non significa che abbia dimenticato i loro "trascorsi", e riesca a mandare giù la vergogna provata in quei frangenti. Perciò quando Sai annuncia loro di avere trovato lo studio del signor Uchiha e che lì dentro c'è un'atmosfera più tranquilla, non esita ad andare. Il locale è austero, dal gusto classico, con mobili in mogano e tre poltrone in pelle color terra di Siena dall'aspetto comodissimo, una da una parte e le altre due dall'altra della scrivania.  
Decidono di disporsi a cerchio sul pavimento: Naruto e la sua ragazza fissa da ormai due anni, la dolce Hinata Hyuga, prendono posto accanto a Shikamaru ed alla sua "tosta metà" (come la definisce spesso Ino) Temari Sabaku, e poi è il turno di Sai e della Yamanaka. Sakura si ritrova tra Hinata e (suo malgrado) un certo Rock Lee, un ragazzo dall'animo buono ma dal temperamento iperattivo, impetuosamente ottimista ed energico, che ha tentato più volte di corteggiarla durante gli anni in cui frequentavano insieme il corso di karate. Inutile dire che ogni sforzo del giovane non ha mai prodotto i risultati sperati, e non perché, come ha commentato innumerevoli volte Ino, "con quelle sopracciglia spesse e quel taglio di capelli terrificante è uno spettacolo agghiacciante", ma semplicemente in quanto Sakura non si è mai sentita caratterialmente compatibile con cotanta travolgente espansività, senza contare che le sue assidue dimostrazioni di discutibile romanticismo l'hanno messa costantemente un poco in imbarazzo.  
Avrebbe preferito avere al suo fianco, come compagno, qualcuno dall'indole più discreta e tranquilla, tutto qui.  
\- Allora gente, che si fa? Pokerino? – suggerisce Naruto sfregandosi le mani in un moto di impazienza.  
\- Perché, tu sai dove tengono le carte da gioco? – domanda Shikamaru, e tutti capiscono l'impraticabilità della proposta.  
\- Che ne dite di un giro di "Obbligo o Verità"? – esordisce la Yamanaka lanciandole un'occhiata furbetta.  
\- Sì, e poi lamentiamoci dei nostri genitori che ci considerano ancora dei poppanti e del fatto che vorremmo avere la patente… Ino, "Obbligo o Verità" è un gioco da ragazzini, siamo un po' troppo cresciuti ormai, non credi? – Sakura afferma scuotendo la testa: la bionda sa bene quanto detesti quella scempiaggine di passatempo e quanto quella proposta le sia sgradita.  
Ma l'amica non è da meno: - Da che mi risulta, non ci hai mai giocato, quindi per te sarebbe comunque una novità. Perché non provare? –  
\- Perché non essere mai scesa così in basso è un grande motivo di vanto –  
L'Haruno capisce ben presto che nello studio degli Uchiha vige la democrazia, e quando la maggioranza vota pro "Obbligo o Verità", giunge per lei il momento di infrangere il suo primato. A quanto pare, è impossibile sottrarsi a quella sorta di rito di passaggio.  
"Sempre meglio che andare di là e rischiare di ritrovarmi davanti a Sasuke Uchiha" si consola.  
La situazione scorre più o meno fluidamente, almeno finché non arriva il turno di Lee, e la sua scelta dell'obbligo. Gli occhi di Ino Yamanaka, l'addetta alla designazione di suddetto obbligo, si illuminano di una sottile malizia. Sakura conosce quello sguardo e sente un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. È il momento per uno di quegli implacabili scherzi che, a detta sua, "sanno sempre come ravvivare una situazione uggiosa".  
Con fare sinuoso si rivolge al ragazzo in questione con la sua sentenza: - Rock Lee, il tuo obbligo è baciare sulla bocca Sakura Haruno –  
Il giovane tentenna: è vero, sono ormai tutti ventenni e non più degli inesperti adolescenti che si scandalizzano per un bacio, ma Lee ha un'indole onesta e corretta, e quasi sicuramente non ritiene giusto baciare una ragazza che, in passato, ha sempre dimostrato di non ricambiare il suo interesse. Sakura ne è profondamente grata.  
Ino ha un asso nella manica: - Perché ti tiri indietro? È solo un bacetto… Se poi si accenderà la fiamma della passione, sarà solo colpa vostra. Ti confido un segreto: la qui presente Sakura ha sempre avuto un debole per un certo ragazzo dai magnifici occhi scuri, ma non ha mai avuto il coraggio di buttarsi… Capisci cosa intendo? – sta alludendo a Sasuke, eppure il tono della voce è sapientemente modulato per indurre il ragazzo in errore.  
Tecnicamente non ha mentito, ma il raggiro ha funzionato. Sakura la fulmina con la sua occhiata più letale, e riceve in cambio un sorrisetto beffardo.  
In quell'istante Lee si volta verso di lei.  
I suoi occhi tondi e neri (e per nulla magnifici) brillano di un bagliore eccitato che provoca in Sakura un'espressione di acuto terrore.  
Non ha neppure tempo di smentire le affermazioni della bionda che vede le labbra umidicce e già schiuse per l'imminente bacio che si appropinquano pericolosamente. Ed è così che una povera donzella ed un baldo giovane partono quasi all'unisono in corsa con uno scatto olimpionico: in un unico balzo Sakura guadagna terreno, in fuga per la salvezza, ma Lee è un atleta esperto e resta imperterrito alle calcagna, le braccia aperte in un virtuale abbraccio e la bocca sempre pronta per l'assalto.  
\- INOOO! QUESTA ME LA PAGHERAI CARISSIMAAA! – il latrato della ragazza è distante, ma arriva comunque in tutta la sua furiosa violenza.  
\- Sakura, tesoro! Fermati, ormai conosco la verità! Non c'è bisogno di essere timida, non opporti al destino! – il suo inseguitore tenta di rabbonirla con voce smielata, e di fronte a quella scena alla Yamanaka non può non sfuggire una risata sguaiata.  
Alla sua sinistra, Naruto si gratta la testa, perplesso: - Come si può considerare questo un obbligo per Lee? Ha una cotta per Sakura da anni, al massimo è il coronamento dei suoi sogni… -  
La bionda incrocia le braccia sul petto ed assume un'espressione sorniona: - Credimi, se mai riuscirà davvero a baciarla, e ne dubito, se ne pentirà amaramente… -  
\- Perché? Sakura è una pessima baciatrice? –  
\- No, è cintura nera di karate. Terzo dan –  
\- Ahia… - Naruto capisce e rabbrividisce per la sorte del poveretto.  
Nel frattempo, l'Haruno imbocca il lungo corridoio di villa Uchiha, scansando agilmente (e disperatamente) persone e mobilio. Davanti a sé, la strada si biforca in due, e se riesce a svoltare prima che Lee raggiunga l'imboccatura del corridoio, forse ha una speranza di seminarlo. Rispetta molto il ragazzo e sa che è armato di buone intenzioni e travolto dalla momentanea adrenalina della repentina, sbagliata scoperta, e vorrebbe evitare di dover arrivare alla legittima difesa violenta, se possibile.  
Si butta sul lato mancino, quasi sfondando la porta della prima stanza che trova e richiudendola prontamente alle sue spalle. Non c'è chiave nella serratura, e, voltandosi, si accorge di essere finita in una camera da letto.  
Lo stile è elegante e moderno, con mobili, tende e lenzuola che giocano con le varie sfumature dell'antracite e del nero. Proprio davanti a lei si staglia un faraonico armadio in legno lucido e scuro, ed istintivamente Sakura vi si tuffa all'interno nell'estremo tentativo di salvare le sue povere labbra. Nonostante i diversi vestiti, vi entra dentro con facilità, e la capienza è tale da permetterle di rimanere comodamente in piedi.  
Intorno a lei vi è assoluto silenzio, e finalmente Sakura si concede un sospiro di sollievo. È riuscita a seminare Lee, tra qualche minuto potrà tentare di tornare dagli altri per prendere a calci la sua "migliore amica", con tanti saluti al "porgi l'altra guancia".  
D'un tratto, sente la porta della camera aprirsi, e una voce concitata di donna mormorare quasi con sforzo.  
\- M-ma… uhm… credi che vada bene… qui? N-non è che tuo fratello poi… si… arrabbia…? –  
C'è anche una voce maschile, virile, che esordisce con tono rassicurante ed ammaliante: - Tranquilla, non se ne accorgerà… È colpa sua in fondo, non ha neppure chiuso a chiave la porta… Ma come vedi io sono più previdente… -  
A quel punto Sakura sente lo scatto della serratura: evidentemente il ragazzo è riuscito a procurarsi la chiave della camera, ed adesso lei si ritrova in un armadio con due giovani che hanno deciso di barricarsi nella stanza.  
La loro intenzione è più che lampante, e prima che lo spettacolo cominci l'Haruno si accinge ad abbandonare il nascondiglio.  
Ma la manica sinistra della sua camicia di lino sembra pensarla diversamente.  
\- Cosa…?! – sussurra perplessa, e tastando al buio con la mano destra capisce di essere rimasta impigliata in una delle grucce di ferro. È tentata di dare uno strattone secco per liberarsi, fuori c'è una situazione imminente che non ammette perdite di tempo, tuttavia quella camicetta le piace particolarmente, e non riuscendo ad individuare il punto preciso in cui l'indumento è bloccato, teme possa lacerarla in maniera irreparabile, con il risultato di doversene tornare a casa in reggiseno…  
L'attimo di esitazione risulta fatale, e l'opzione di uscire dall'armadio diventa via via più imbarazzante e difficile, perché la coppia all'esterno è particolarmente passionale ed impaziente, ed in pochi secondi Sakura percepisce l'inconfondibile tonfo di due persone che si tuffano su di un letto, e gli ancor più inconfondibili suoni della danza più antica del mondo.  
Ora è praticamente impossibile rendere manifesta la sua presenza, e tutto ciò che le rimane da fare è provare a tapparsi i padiglioni auricolari, annegare nella vergogna e sperare che l'eros si consumi in fretta. Controvoglia, attraverso i vividi gemiti femminili aldilà delle ante scopre trattarsi del fratello maggiore di casa Uchiha, il festeggiato.  
"Beh, si sta sicuramente godendo il suo regalo…" pensa pressando ancora di più le mani contro le orecchie, invano. Suoni e rumori molto caratteristici invadono l'aria, senza scampo né pietà.  
Con suo enorme sollievo gli ansimi e i vocalizzi hanno durata relativamente breve, e pure il cigolio delle molle del materasso si placa nel giro di qualche minuto.  
Gli ignari amanti paiono soddisfatti ed anche lei può finalmente rilassarsi. Con le orecchie di nuovo libere di compiere il loro dovere ascolta il fruscio dei vestiti che riprendono il loro posto ordinato sui corpi dei due, con qualche fugace intermezzo fatto di piccoli baci rubati e sciocche parole dolci che tuttavia le strappano un sorriso.  
Appena una decina di secondi più tardi, sente la maniglia della porta girare a vuoto, e subito dopo qualcuno prende a bussare con insistenza. Un'imprecazione sussurrata sfugge dalle labbra di Itachi e la ragazza al suo fianco sussulta.  
\- Tranquilla, ci parlo io – mormora il maggiore degli Uchiha.  
Sakura sente girare la chiave nella serratura, la porta si apre e qualcuno entra con incedere sicuro.  
Per qualche istante nessuno parla e l'Haruno crede di percepire un clima di disagio provenire dal di fuori del suo nascondiglio forzato.  
Un grugnito di disappunto rimbomba improvvisamente nella camera e a quel punto la ragazza di Itachi si allontana a passi svelti dalla stanza, mormorando un timido "scusascusascusa".  
Ritorna il silenzio. All'interno dell'armadio l'aria è caldissima, e Sakura vorrebbe quasi boccheggiare o sventolare una mano davanti al viso per darsi un poco di ristoro, ma anche il più piccolo movimento verrebbe sicuramente captato in quell'atmosfera stagnante.  
\- Dimmi che è uno scherzo. In camera mia? Davvero? – riconosce la voce di Sasuke grazie alle rare volte in cui, in passato, lo ha sentito chiamare Naruto quando quest'ultimo si era fermato a chiacchierare con lei ed Ino, ed in quel momento le tornano in mente le parole della ragazza ad Itachi.  
"_N-non è che tuo fratello poi… si… arrabbia…?_"  
Oh.  
Dunque quella è la camera di Sasuke? Da quel poco che è riuscita a scorgere, ha buon gusto.  
Il maggiore tenta di buttarla sul ridere: - Chiedo venia per aver sconsacrato il tuo tempio, fratellino –  
\- Sentiamo, mi posso limitare a bruciare le lenzuola o vi siete divertiti anche da qualche altra parte, qui dentro? Ti avviso, se ti sei avvicinato alla scrivania… -  
\- Ehm, avevamo una certa urgenza, siamo andati sul classico… - c'è un velo di imbarazzo nella voce, e Sakura ben comprende la ragione: d'altro canto, ne è da poco stata la spettatrice incolpevole.  
Ma Sasuke non demorde: - Cavolo, talmente tanta urgenza da non riuscire neppure ad andare in camera tua? -  
\- Un ragazzo ha alzato il gomito e l'hanno sistemato da me per riprendersi, volevi forse che andassimo sul letto di mamma e papà? – la domanda ovviamente è retorica, e zittisce l'interlocutore, che probabilmente è ancora abbastanza contrariato.  
Itachi infatti prosegue.  
\- E dai, lo so che detesti questo genere di cose e questo tipo di party, neanche a me ispirano più di tanto, ma è un'occasione speciale… è la mia festa di laurea… E poi Izumi è tornata apposta dall'Erasmus per congratularsi con me. Erano mesi che non ci vedevamo… - la voce calda e profonda ha un'inclinazione dolce, e un sorriso tenero si disegna sulle labbra dell'Haruno. Quindi quei due erano una coppia di innamorati…  
Il più giovane sbuffa: - Va bene, adesso che ti sei "sfogato" restituiscimi la stanza. Uno di là mi ha scontrato e mi ha rovesciato la bibita addosso. Devo cambiarmi. –  
Subito si inabissa il momento di beatitudine.  
Le manca il fiato.  
_No. _  
_Non può essere. _  
_Nononono…_  
\- D'accordo, d'accordo, ti lascio la tua privacy, ma stai attento, fratellino, a parlare in questi termini dell'amore… Non sai mai quando potrai trovare anche tu l'anima gemella… - Itachi ha già abbandonato la camera, ed ora rimangono solo Sasuke, lei, e la sua pendente, ineluttabile futura umiliazione.  
Ode un brontolio sommesso diventare via via più vicino: - Tsk, e io che mi sono sorbito quello schifo di festa per non deluderlo… -  
Sakura socchiude gli occhi.  
\- Ti supplico, dimmi che le t-shirt sono in un cassetto… Per favore, non fargli aprire l'armadio… Perfavoreperfavoreperfavoreperfav- mormora, pregando tra sé.  
Ma la sorte è meschina, e un'anta si apre con movimento repentino ed inesorabile.  
La macchia marrone sui jeans blu notte è la prima cosa che i suoi occhi verdi riescono a captare dopo essere rimasti al buio; a quanto pare, il moro deve cambiarsi i pantaloni, che ovviamente sono tutti in fila alla sua destra.  
Non sa dove trovi il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, e durante quei pochi secondi di completo silenzio l'espressione stupefatta ed agghiacciata che scorge sul volto di lui si tramuta in velenoso furore. Gli occhi scurissimi sembrano accendersi di astio maligno, e la bocca è contorta in un estremo disappunto.  
La voce maschile che arriva alle sue orecchie è praticamente un sibilo.  
\- Ok, ora hai davvero passato il segn-  
Prima che quello possa finire la frase, la ragazza si libera dalla subdola trappola della gruccia ed esce con veemenza dall'ormai odiatissimo armadio. Sente la camicetta cedere ed in angolo della sua testa si rende conto di averla rotta, ma a quel punto non le importa più, tanto i livelli di umiliazione hanno già superato la soglia critica. Gli occhi chiari sono velati di lacrime di frustrazione che si impone di non lasciar scendere: continua a ripetersi tra sé di essere diventata una giovane donna forte e sicura, di non aver più nulla da perdere davanti a Sasuke Uchiha e di essere stanca di scappare o di rimanere inebetita dalla vergogna.  
Il dado è tratto.  
È tempo di scendere nell'arena.  
\- Senti – esordisce all'improvviso, e nella sua voce c'è un misto inseparabile di determinazione e disperazione – so bene che, ormai, penserai che io sia una pazza che ama passare il suo tempo tra ambigue pratiche sessuali su coni gelato e libri pornografici che hanno per protagonisti personaggi storici, che non disdegna di far sedere l'amica del cuore sulla propria faccia e con un'inquietante ossessione per il voyeurismo e chissà che altro… -  
Il moro la interrompe all'istante.  
\- Ma…? –  
\- Eh?! – ribatte molto poco intelligentemente lei.  
L'Uchiha sospira incrociando le braccia al petto: - Dalla premessa, sembrava volessi smentire questa mia impressione. Ti ascolto – e, a riprova delle sue parole, si adagia comodamente sulla moquette del pavimento, evitando per lampanti motivi il letto. Incrocia le gambe e vi poggia sopra i gomiti, in attesa, gli occhi color inchiostro che la scrutano senza sosta, come a studiarla.  
Sakura lo fissa di rimando e, dopo aver inspirato profondamente, si siede di fronte a lui, con le ginocchia piegate e le mani piantate a terra, e comincia il lungo racconto.  
Sasuke la ascolta in silenzio durante la rapida ma meticolosa carrellata dei loro passati incontri e la loro "esegesi" effettuata da lei; la sua mascella rimane serrata ma, via via che la spiegazione prosegue, pian piano si rilassa.  
Gli occhi restano impenetrabili.  
Quando arriva all'episodio recente dell'inseguimento di Lee e del conseguente "incidente" con il fratello maggiore e la futura cognata, notando l'imbarazzo di lei ed il suo goffo tentativo di edulcorare l'accaduto, un angolo della bocca si piega impercettibilmente all'insù, e gli occhi sembrano accendersi di un'emozione nuova, simile al sollievo, misto a qualcos'altro che l'Haruno non riesce a definire.  
\- Capisco – commenta laconico alla fine. Il tono è trattenuto, ma non più ostile né aggressivo. Il corpo rimane come in tensione.  
Sakura è incredula; non pensava sarebbe stato così semplice convincerlo.  
\- Davvero?! –  
\- Naruto mi ha parlato spesso di te – riesce a proferire a fatica lui, come se stesse tentando di reprimere uno spasmo involontario – Ti definiva la sua "amica responsabile e un po' sgobbona, ma di buon cuore". Ti aveva quasi paragonato in intelligenza a Shikamaru. Mi aveva incuriosito. Durante il liceo ogni fine anno scolastico andavo a vedere i tuoi voti in bacheca, ed effettivamente eri tra i migliori dell'intero istituto, con un'ottima condotta. Mi sono chiesto spesso come fosse possibile che una tipa tanto intelligente e rispettata fosse anche così "pervertita" … Ero arrivato addirittura ad immaginarti come una specie di Dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde… E invece… – a quel punto la sua postura si rilassa di colpo, e la risata che ha cercato di trattenere finalmente esplode sul suo viso: quel volto, già bellissimo di suo, si trasfigura in un'immagine di sublime perfezione grazie a quello sfoggio, tanto umano, di allegria - … invece sembri più che altro avere la sfortuna di Paperino! -  
\- Ehi! – esclama lei prontamente in un gesto di finta protesta, in verità divertita dalla sua reazione ed al contempo sollevata per aver chiarito tutta quella serie di fraintendimenti e figuracce che, nonostante tutto, nell'inconscio le avevano oppresso un angolo della mente fin dall'adolescenza.  
Sasuke pian piano si ricompone; il suo volto tuttavia ha perso quel cipiglio costantemente imbronciato e distaccato, ed ora nelle iridi scure compare una nuova espressione solenne. Sembra che qualche pensiero importante gli stia passando per la testa, e Sakura non può fare a meno di guardarlo con aria interrogativa.  
Proprio mentre sta per domandargli se ci sia qualcosa che non va, le sue labbra paiono rianimarsi e un sussurro suadente rompe il silenzio.  
\- Esci con me –  
Dalla bocca di lei prorompe un'esclamazione strozzata. È quasi sicura di non aver sentito bene. Sasuke Uchiha, ragazzo affascinante e desiderato da praticamente tutte le donzelle che lo hanno conosciuto, "primula rossa" che nessuna donna è mai riuscita a conquistare, gli ha chiesto di…?  
Con gli occhi sgranati e la voce esterrefatta riesce a proferire: - Cioè, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo vissuto insieme, tutte quelle figuracce, tu vorresti uscire con me?! –  
L'Uchiha rimane impassibile, ma una venatura divertita nello sguardo tradisce il suo stato d'animo.  
\- Ci siamo chiariti, mi pare. E sì, voglio frequentarti. Tutte le ragazze che incontro mi ronzano intorno con fini ben poco edificanti. Ognuna di loro pensa che, dato che mi vedono "figo" – a quella parola storce un po' il naso – possono tentare di saltarmi addosso e di venire a letto con me in ogni momento, neanche fossi un depravato supremo, l'assoluto esperto di arti amatorie –  
A quella immagine, Sakura si lascia scappare una risatina, ed anche le labbra del ragazzo si incurvano lievemente all'insù, un'espressione complice negli occhi intelligenti: - Guarda che è vero. Io però non sono fatto così. Avrei sempre voluto trovare una ragazza più simile a me, con cui condividere non solo un letto, ma la vita intera –  
Le gote le si imporporano violentemente di fronte all'implicazione delle sue parole.  
\- … ma non credo che possa esistere cotanta perfezione, quindi mi accontenterò di te – conclude lui, malizioso.  
\- Ma pensa te! Razza di presuntuoso! – esclama fintamente offesa.  
Si guardano per un millisecondo, poi, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, scoppiano simultaneamente in una comune risata. Probabilmente nessuno ha mai visto il giovane Uchiha così felice e Sakura prova una sorta di compiaciuta fierezza nel comprenderlo. Sa bene che quello che le ha appena detto è una battuta, così insolita e quindi tanto, tanto preziosa.  
Continuano a sorridere tra loro ancora per qualche istante, senza distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altra, finché Sakura non si decide a rispondere con recitata superiorità: - Sembri un tipo piuttosto arrogante, ma in fondo mi hai dato la possibilità di spiegare tutte le mie passate gaffes, quindi credo di essere costretta a concederti a mia volta una seconda possibilità… Sì, posso provare ad uscire con te –  
Sasuke intuisce lo scherzo.  
\- Molto misericordioso da parte Sua – commenta compiaciuto, alzandosi e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi.  
Insieme si incamminano verso il giardino di villa Uchiha, sfilando mano nella mano sotto gli occhi stupefatti di amici e di spasimanti e corteggiatrici dai cuori infranti.  
Finalmente per entrambi è giunto il momento di conoscere il grande, vero ed indissolubile Amore, quello che fa battere il cuore, che fa sentire vivi e che rende più colorate e luminose anche le giornate più tristi o noiose.  
Quello che spinge a dare il meglio di sé, che consola e conforta nei momenti difficili, che ispira ed incoraggia nelle avversità.  
Quello stesso amore che sarebbe stato coronato, pochi anni più tardi, da una promessa di matrimonio.  
E poi la creazione di una famiglia felice, e di una ancor più felice vita insieme.  
_Perché il destino potrà anche avere un'ironia perversa, ma non è detto che non riservi un lieto fine_.

N.d.A.2: … Ma Itachi ed Izumi non capirono mai perché Sakura, durante i loro primi incontri, arrossiva imbarazzata. ;P  
Dunque, che dire, mi sono divertita a dipingere Sakura un po' nerd, ma trovo che anche nel manga, in fondo, possa essere considerata tale: ai tempi dell'Accademia è riportato che studiava molto e conosceva tutte le regole ninja alla perfezione ed anche sotto la tutela di Tsunade si era impegnata moltissimo (ricordiamoci che non era nata in qualche famiglia prestigiosa e non disponeva di tecniche o abilità particolari: tutto il potere che ha acquisito se l'è conquistato con fatica e dedizione, ed è uno dei motivi che mi fa apprezzare questo personaggio); per quanto riguarda l'insicurezza che le ho dato, mi ricorda molto la Sakura bambina; è vero che nel manga ha saputo "uscire dal guscio" prima, ma nella vita reale, è più probabile riuscire a vincere la propria timidezza solo dopo il liceo. Nell'adolescenza si è spesso scontenti del proprio aspetto, e i compagni di classe non aiutano (a volte sanno essere spietati), ci si vede goffi, in generale è difficile piacersi e ci si giudica troppo severamente, quindi ho trovato credibile che l'evoluzione di Sakura potesse essere posticipata, non so se mi sono spiegata -.-'  
Ho usato il tempo presente perché volevo descrivere le scene con un senso di immediatezza, come se Sakura le stesse vivendo sul momento, non come un racconto passato, trascorso, per conferire al suo senso di vergogna una maggiore intensità. Non è stato semplice, l'abitudine per il passato remoto è ben radicata XD  
So che, dopo quasi diecimila parole, concludere senza che i due protagonisti si siano scambiati neanche un piccolo bacetto è quasi un crimine (oltretutto il rating è rosso!), ma il racconto doveva concludersi così, con l'inizio della loro storia. Da ora in poi quei due non perderanno più tempo e recupereranno gli anni perduti per colpa di stupidi fraintendimenti ;)  
Ho una domanda da farvi: mentre stavo sistemando e completando questa fanfiction, mi continuava a balzare in mente l'idea di scriverne una versione dal punto di vista di Sasuke (adoro nelle fanfiction il punto di vista di Sasuke!) … Voi cosa ne pensate? Ovviamente, non sarebbe solo una mera trascrizione di questo stesso racconto, ma includerebbe i suoi pensieri ed un cenno alla sua vita, proprio come ho fatto con Sakura. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate…  
Vi ringrazio per il tempo da voi dedicato alla lettura di questa mia fanfiction ;D


End file.
